Season 2, Episode 2
After a scary story had spread around the whole community of Rintis Island, BoBoiBoy and Gopal will go to the Haunted House to investigate if there's a real ghost existing. Plot At about afternoon, Ochobot came back to business and help Tok Aba, he is wondering why he is fainting several times in these past few days. BoBoiBoy arrived to the shop and asked Tok Aba if he knows the stories about a Haunted House near the school, Tok Aba said that he knew it but said it's non-sense, the Burgerman shouted to him that it's not non-sense, one time when he is delivering burger, he saw a ghost, later it was proven by Mr.Kumar, he said that the ghost sometimes changes into three things : # Tiger # Human # Cat The story took several hours, at the sametime, Gopal also went to the shop, he tried to avoid the haunted house, Ochobot told him that his father is telling the horror story when he said that he should, his father said that his mom, auntie and the rest of the neighbourhood likes his story telling, after that BoBoiBoy and Gopal planned they they will investigate the house to look for ghost!. In the Hiding Box, Probe told Adu Du that they will go to a Haunted House to find a ghost, Adu Du doesn't really know what is a ghost looks like so Computer showed a special "Spot the Difference" video to him. At first, a two pictures taken near Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop was seen, the goal is to find the differences between the two pics but later a ghost appeared which scared him, he thought that it was a human technology but Computer explained that ghost are real, Probe also showed his Horror Books Collection to prove that she is right which gives Adu Du : They will disguise themselves as Ghost to trick BoBoiBoy. Later Probe and Adu Du scaredly are in the house, Probe warned Adu Du that they should removed there shoes first as a respect when entering someone's house. warned Adu Du that he shouldn't call the ghost lazy.]] Still scared, they slowly entered and went to the 2nd floor, Adu Du was surprised why the house is dirty, he said that the Ghost must be lazy, Probe warned him that he should not say that but Adu Du said that he brought his gun and suddenly a rumbling sound was heard which forced them to hide. Two minutes before, Gopal was taking videos of himself while entering the house along with BoBoiBoy, like Adu Du and Probe, he is really scared unlike BoBoiBoy who is trying to make fun of by talking to the ghosts but Gopal said that he should not, as they walking in the stairs, Probe and Adu Du are thinking that the sound is coming from the ghost, and suddenly'.......................' The mirror breaks which scared Gopal, in his camera, he said to his mom and dad to finish his Mathematic homework if he didn't return. Then, they continue to search in some rooms when Gopal and BoBoiBoy saw a Square Head Ghost, they recognized him as Adu Du, BoBoiBoy finds out that Adu Du is disguising himself as the ghost to scare the people, in his memory, Adu Du still wants to get his revenge, Probe also told BoBoiBoy that although he is evil, he can never be a ghost, as their anger, all characters was about to fight when Fang attacked them outside the house. Probe recognized that the boy is Fang, but he is quickly attacked by the Shadow Tiger which forced him and Adu Du to ran away. BoBoiBoy asked him why he attack them, Fang told the reason why : #''It's Fang's first day in school, his new classmates said that he is cute but Gopal said that BoBoiBoy is much cuter and stylish which was believed by his classmates''. Gopal wondered why Fang easily got jealous of BoBoiBoy even in his first day. #''Two months ago about 9:03 in the morning, Papa Zola gave a Mathematic Question'' :15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15+ 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 = ?. Fang answered it as 15, Papa Zola said that he is right but again, Gopal said that BoBoiBoy is much smarter which was supported by Papa and even told his class about BoBoiBoy. Fang told them that Papa Zola told the whole class about BoBoiBoy for more than 3 hours, BoBoiBoy asked him what is the story but instead, Fang attacked him with his Shadow Tiger, BoBoiBoy tried to defeat him but he's weak so he upgraded himself to BoBoiBoy Lightning and attacked the Tiger, Fang suddenly changed his powers to Shadow Hands which also changed Lightning to Cyclone but he failed, Fang was surprised when BoBoiBoy Earthquake rose, Fang finds out that the sun is starting to set, at the sametime, Earthquake tried to attacked him but he quickly disappeared which forced BoBoiBoy to call him a scaredy cat. Back in the Hiding Box, Adu Du was really dismay about what happened to them, he told Computer to make a fire, then he read one of Probe's Horror Book but later, he burned all the books which taught Probe that he is really a mental age, later Probe drew a Mystery Box Headed Child Ghost in a piece of paper. Informations * There's no real differences that can be spotted in the video that Computer showed to Adu Du. * The Mystery Box Headed Child Ghost can also be seen in www.monsta.com * The ghost that Probe drew is based on Adu Du. * This also reveals that Probe's real name is A.R. Probe. * BoBoiBoy Cyclone can also be called "Hurricane". * Second time BoBoiBoy Lightning called himself "BoBoiBoy Lightning Power" (Episode 18) and Gopal called himself "Dead Meat" (Episode 16). * The scenes where Probe and Adu Du were scratched by the Shadow Tiger and BoBoiBoy Earthquake called Fang "Ah Meng" are cut in TV3 for unknown reasons. * Adu Du and Probe, along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal, were all inside the haunted house and thought that there's a ghost but they, themselves made each other scared especially Adu Du and Probe. * This is the fourth episode where Probe cries(Episode 17, Episode 19 & Episode 21). * The characters on BoBoiBoy cried for sixth time (Episode 17: Probe, Episode 19: Probe, Episode 21: Probe, Adu Du and Azroy, Episode 23: BoBoiBoy Cyclone, Episode 25: Ochobot, Extended Finale: Gopal. * In the English version, Markas Kotak means Hiding Box because the shape is like a gigantic box. * The scene where Adu Du burned Probe's books made a flashback in Episode 39. * First episode where Adu Du was seen wearing torn socks, he wore it again during MKHIPI in Episode 35 and while sleeping in Episode 37. * In this season, Anas Abdul Aziz replaced Nizam Razak as the voice actor for the Burgerman in both Malay and English languages. * In one scene, Papa Zola ordered the class to come infront of him to tell his experience about BoBoiBoy, so far, he already met BoBoiBoy and Gopal in Episodes 15 to 18. (note, this is cut in TV3 when this episodes first aired). * The reason why Adu Du said "You again" to Fang is because they already know him even before BoBoiBoy's return, it was revealed that they met Fang in a flashback in Episode 34. * This is the second episode where Ochobot was seen making a Hot Chocolate (less sugar) (Episode 7 ). * First episode where someone mentioned the word "stubborn", it was later mentioned by BoBoiBoy to Fang in Episode 32 . * This is the second episode in a row where Gopal made a recap of the previous episode. TV3 Airing Version * In the first time where this episode was aired in TV3 contains deleted scenes: 12:54 - 12:56 - BoBoiBoy stands up and saw Fang standing in the damaged wall of the house . 12:58 - 13:05 Adu Du said "Kau lagi" (You again), BoBoiBoy finds out that Adu Du and Probe that they know him, Probe was about to admit but Fang said "diam" (Quiet). 13:37 - 13:47 : When Adu Du and Probe are scratched by Fang's Shadow Tiger 15:34 - 15:41 : When Papa Zola ordered the class to come infront of him to tell his experience about BoBoiBoy. 18:22 - 18:28 : When BoBoiBoy Earthquake mistakenly called Fang "Ah Meng" to called him a scaredy cat, Gopal mentioned the boy's name. 18:33 : Fang said "Cis" (Me?) * quotes inside the parenthesis are the actual english words that were mentioned in the english version. Errors * Adu Du burned Probe's entire Horror book collection but they still appeared in Episodes 36 and 39. * When Fang attacked BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe, the wall in the side of the house was damaged but when Gopal was wondering where Fang went after BoBoiBoy Earthquake attacked him, the damaged portion of the house disappeared. Trivia * This is the first episode where Anas Abdul Aziz voiced 5 characters in one episode (Adu Du, Probe, Tok Aba, Mr.Kumar and the Burgerman), beating the episode of The Giant Game of Checkers where he only voiced 4 characters (Adu Du, Probe, Tok Aba and the Sleeping Monster). Allusions * Scary Maze - The Spot the Difference the Computer showed to Adu Du is like a referrence to the Scary Maze Game. * Geng the Adventure Begins - In one scene, BoBoiBoy said that Adu Du is disguising himself as a ghost to scare people, this scene is almost desame in the film when Singh and Salleh are disguising themselves as the Durian Ghost. Gallery redirected to Cast See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Horror Episodes